


Our beginning

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de un percance en lo alto de una montaña, Ryuhei y Shota, dos mejores amigos, se dan cuenta que lo que sienten por el otro, no es justamente amistad. Gracias a un percance, logran acercarse cada vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carla Marlene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carla+Marlene).



Por algún motivo siempre estaba feliz cerca del Año Nuevo.

Quizás era porque esa era la única época del año en que podía reunirse con sus amigos y no habían más planes laborales sino, hasta el año siguiente.

Pero este año parecía ser uno muy distinto al usual, ya que la mayoría parecía tener planes antes del comienzo del mes de Enero.

— Por favor, Sho-chan, dime que tú no tienes planes para el fin de semana — Le suplicó Ryuhei a la última persona a quien le debía preguntar.

— Claro que no. Pensaba pasar el fin de año con mi familia, pero parece que eso se pospuso.

— Oh — Dijo Ryuhei, sentándose a su lado —. ¿No quieres venir conmigo a la montaña? — Shota parpadeó varias veces —. Mira — Agregó, sacando de su bolso un folleto —. Esta es la cabaña. Está a lo alto de la montaña. La vista es increíble. Por favor, di que sí.

La expresión con la que lo estaba mirando Ryuhei le dio lástima, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hizo sonreír.

— De acuerdo. Te acompaño.

Una brillante sonrisa decoró el rostro del morocho, haciendo sonreír también a Shota.

 

Al día siguiente un débil rayo de sol los acompañó en el recorrido. Tras abordar un autobús que iba dejando a los inquilinos de las distintas cabañas, Ryuhei y Shota terminaron siendo la última pareja.

— Cualquier cosa que necesiten, Maruyama-san, usted tiene mi número, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó el agente de viajes.

— Sí, sí. No se preocupe.

— De todas formas, mañana a las ocho de la mañana estaremos buscándolos para una excursión.

— Muchas gracias.

— Disfruten de su estadía.

Shota fue el primero en entrar y recorrer con la vista el lugar. Desde la puerta de entrada podía verse los ventanales del living-comedor y, desde allí, el color blanco de la nieve que teñía todo lo que antes había sido verde.

— Guau — Dijo, apresurándose en sacar su teléfono celular y guardar aquella escena también en forma virtual.

— ¿Vas a compartirlo? — Le preguntó Ryuhei, llegando a su lado y husmeando la pantalla de su acompañante.

— No. Será sólo para mí. ¡Whisky! — Exclamó el pelirrojo, apoyándose sobre Ryuhei para sacar una fotografía de ambos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sonrieron.

— Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? ¿Quieres comer algo?

— No, mejor vayamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano — Reconoció el pelirrojo.

— Es verdad.

 

Era ya entrada la madrugada, pero la luz de la luna que entraba directamente en su habitación, le imposibilitaba conciliar el sueño. Bufó, por quién sabe qué vez, volviendo a acomodar las sábanas y las frazadas. Pero, esta vez, se asustó al notar que, al lado de su cama, Shota lo estaba mirando fijamente.

— Sho-chan…

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— ¿Eh? — Susurró el morocho, después de varios segundos.

— Tengo frío — Reconoció Shota, con un poco de vergüenza.

Accediendo a su pedido, Ryuhei levantó las sábanas para darle espacio a su amigo.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… Es cierto que hace frío — Dijo el morocho, algo pensativo, acomodando las frazadas sobre su cuerpo.

— Así vamos a estar mejor — Reconoció Shota, con medio rostro bajo las sábanas —. Gracias, Maru — Agregó, antes de darse vuelta y dormir dándole la espalda.

Ryuhei suspiró, dándose cuenta que ahora, una de las razones por las cuales no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba justo a su lado.

 

Las molestas picaduras de un insecto lo despertó. Semidormido, oyó la risita de Shota. Abrió un solo ojo, y vio a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Al fin despiertas — Ryuhei agarró las sábanas y las frazadas y, arropándose, le dio la espalda —. ¡Maru! ¡Despierta! — Exclamó Shota, riendo.

— No quiero — Murmuró el aludido. El sonido proveniente de su celular lo hizo quejarse —. Ve a atender…

— Es tuyo. Quizás sea para venir a buscarnos y hacer la excursión.

— No quiero.

— ¡Levántate! — Exclamó el pelirrojo, golpeándolo con la almohada.

— Ay — Susurró Ryuhei, sentándose sobre la cama de mala gana y sobándose el golpe —. Me las vas a pagar — Agregó, con voz adormilada. Con bastante lentitud, Ryuhei se levantó y agarró el aparato que no dejaba de sonar —. ¿Diga...? Ah, sí. Estaba durmiendo… ¿Qué? ¿Está seguro? Mhh… Déjeme ver la planta baja — Bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante, Ryuhei se asomó por las escaleras para ver el piso de abajo —. Sí, es verdad. Entonces… Claro, no van a poder. No, no se preocupe. Mientras haya electricidad y agua, vamos a poder sobrevivir — Agregó, con una media sonrisa y mirando a Shota —. Seguro. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Levántate y míralo por ti mismo — Le dijo Ryuhei, apoyándose sobre el escritorio que allí había.

Extrañado, Shota salió de la comodidad de la cama y bajó un par de escalones, seguido luego por su compañero —. Tal parece que durante la madrugada se levantó una fuerte tormenta de nieve y, como verás, estamos prácticamente sepultados.

— ¡Qué exagerado! ¡No llega ni a un cuarto de los ventanales!

— Te quiero ver así de optimista cuando haya llegado a los tres cuartos — Dijo, acercándose sigilosamente a la cama.

— Bueno, creo que se sobreentiende que la calefacción se había apagado por eso. ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó.

— ¿Eh…? Nada — Dijo Ryuhei, mirándolo con una sonrisa, antes de saltar hacia la cama y volver a acurrucarse entre las sábanas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maru! ¡Eso no es justo! — Exclamó Shota, lanzándose encima suyo.

— ¡Estás pesado! ¡Bájate!

— No quiero — Dijo el pelirrojo, perfectamente aferrado a su cuello.

— Oye, Sho-chan… Ya bájate — Susurró Ryuhei, acariciando sus cabellos.

— Voy a preparar el desayuno — Susurró de igual modo, Shota, antes de bajar las escaleras y arreglárselas para preparar algo con lo que había en el refrigerador. Dentro suyo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con una fuerza que jamás creyó que tenía. Se quedó de pie frente al refrigerador, sólo oyendo sus propios latidos que parecían repicar en sus oídos.

 

— ¿Sigue nevando? — Preguntó Ryuhei, bajando las escaleras tras haber olido el aroma a comida que Shota estaba preparando.

— Sí, así parece — Respondió su acompañante, quien se lo quedó mirando hasta que éste se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Nada.

— Cálmate — Le dijo Ryuhei, acercándose a él —. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No, nada.

— De nada — Dijo el morocho, sonriendo.

 

Así como pasó la mañana, lo hizo la tarde. Aún faltaban varias horas para que oscureciera, pero aunque ambos sabían que no debían abusar de la electricidad del lugar, ambos jugaban con aparatos eléctricos en diferentes sectores de la cabaña.

Ryuhei bajó las escaleras y vio a Shota sentado sobre el sillón, haciendo algo con su teléfono celular. Supuso que escuchaba música, ya que tenía un par de enormes auriculares cubriendo sus oídos. Detrás suyo, vio cómo la nieve se agolpaba contra los ventanales.

— Me pregunto cuándo bajara la nieve… En vez de disminuir, cada vez se acumula más — Reconoció, llamando sus palabras la atención de Shota.

— ¿Mh? ¿Dijiste algo? — Con el dedo, el aludido señalo la nieve en el exterior de la cabaña —. Ah… Sí. Esperemos que el vidrio resista — Añadió el pelirrojo.

— Yo que tú, me alejaría de la ventana, como primera medida — Dijo Ryuhei, encontrando un enchufe cerca de la mesa, lugar donde se dispuso a cargar su computadora portátil, pero apenas conectó el aparato, junto con Shota vieron cómo las luces de la cabaña titilaron un par de veces antes de apagarse por completo —. Creo que fue una mala idea hacer eso — Desde el sillón, Shota rió. Cuando Ryuhei lo miró, vio como el vidrio de los ventanales se agrietaba para darle paso a la nieve, la cual entró a la cabaña, previo estallido de vidrios —. ¡Cuidado! — Del mismo modo en que Shota saltó detrás del lateral del sillón que estaba del lado opuesto a la ventana, Ryuhei lo hizo sobre él, cubriendo con su cuerpo los fragmentos de vidrio que fueran a herirlo. Cuando todo pareció calmarse, Shota abrió los ojos lentamente, al igual que Ryuhei —. ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó.

— S… Sí — Respondió suavemente el pelirrojo, bastante impactado por lo ocurrido. Ryuhei suspiró y se sentó sobre su trasero —. ¡Maru! ¡Tu mano! ¡¡Está sangrando!!

— Ah… Sí… No hay nada que el agua no pueda curar.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes actuar tan indiferente a esto?! Debe haber algún botiquín de primeros auxilios cerca — Se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie.

— Está en el baño — Dijo Ryuhei al darse cuenta que su acompañante no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba aquel objeto. El aludido asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, bajo la mirada de Ryuhei, quien se sonrió ante su comportamiento.

— Aquí está. Siéntate — Le dijo Shota, regresando con el botiquín en las manos y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Ryuhei hizo caso a sus palabras y se sentó frente a él, extendiéndose el dorso de la mano para que hiciera las curaciones correspondientes.

— Ay, ay, ay — Se quejó cuando un algodón humedecido en alcohol fue posado sobre su herida.

— Gracias.

— ¿Eh?

— Por salvarme — Agregó, mirándolo.

— Ah. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que mi mejor amigo terminara sepultado entre vidrios y nieve — Dijo Ryuhei, también sonriendo.

Shota sonrió, ligeramente. Sintió algo extraño ante esa palabra. Una especie de incomodidad. Volvió sobre sus pasos y regresó al baño, donde dejó el botiquín y se detuvo a pensar unos instantes. Pero no importaba cuánto lo hiciera, no encontraba respuesta a la incógnita que él mismo se había planteado.

 

Llegó la noche y junto a ella, el frío. Ryuhei subió las escaleras con dos potes de comida instantánea, uno de los cuales le extendió a Shota, que estaba tapado hasta la cabeza con las frazadas.

— Aquí tienes.

— Gracias — Dijo el pelirrojo —. ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Mh? — Preguntó Ryuhei, sentándose a su lado.

— La nieve.

— Ah… Creo que está bajando. Con la luz de las velas tampoco puedo ver demasiado.

— Es verdad — Reconoció el aludido, aferrándose a su pote caliente como si fuera la última fuente de calor del mundo —. ¿Crees que mañana van a venir por nosotros?

— ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario? Ay, está caliente — Dijo Ryuhei, comiendo rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca para poder hablarle. Shota lo miró y le sonrió.

— Tú siempre eres optimista…

— Tú también lo eres, pero ahora, el miedo es lo que está hablando por ti.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! Te olvidas de lo más importante — Dijo, sosteniendo con firmeza una de sus manos —. Que estamos juntos, Sho-chan. ¿Qué más da si nos vienen a rescatar de acá a tres semanas? ¡Al menos, vamos a estar juntos!

Shota rió suavemente, sintiendo que parte de esa calidez y seguridad que tenía su amigo, era fácilmente transmitida a través de sus manos.

— Gracias, Maru. Por estar siempre a mi lado — Susurró, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del morocho.

Mientras iba haciéndose cada vez más de noche, más se daban cuenta ambos que no necesitaban de ninguna otra luz artificial, ya que la de la luna era lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar la cabaña en su totalidad. Los dos potes de comida instantánea descansaban en el suelo, y ambos amigos estaban arropados con las sábanas y, a diferencia de la noche anterior, mirándose uno al otro. De repente, Shota saltó de la cama hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Mira! ¡Hay estrellas fugaces!

Ryuhei se le acercó, pero por más que lo intentara, sólo veía la luna y las usuales estrellas del firmamento.

— ¿En serio hay estrellas fugaces? Yo no veo nada.

— Que hayan estrellas fugaces, no quiere decir que aparezcan todas a la vez.

— ¿Alcanzaste a pedirle algo?

— No. ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

El aludido se hincó de hombros.

— En realidad…, lo que quiero no es un deseo… Es simplemente… una respuesta que cumpla mis expectativas.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Varios segundos más tarde, Ryuhei lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y si te digo que me gustas? — Los ojos de Shota parecieron estar a punto de salírsele de las órbitas al oír sus palabras —. ¿Y si te digo que siempre sentí algo más fuerte que la amistad por ti?

¿Que si te hubiera pasado algo, habría muerto contigo?

— Espera, espera. Maru…, espera — Lo detuvo Shota, también con un movimiento de cabeza y manos —. ¿Estás diciendo que…?

— Te amo.

— Me amas…

— Exacto.

— ¿Y la respuesta que cumpla tus expectativas tiene que ver con eso… y conmigo?

— Exacto.

Por primera vez en la vida, veía a Ryuhei completamente serio y, al mismo tiempo, hecho un manojo de nervios.

— Y, ¿cuál es la respuesta que esperas?

Ryuhei deshizo su seriedad ante la pregunta de su amigo.

— No tiene sentido si te la digo… Sólo… ponte una mano en el corazón y responde con franqueza a eso…

— Yo también… Me hubiera muerto si te llegaba a pasar algo…

— Quizás no era esa la respuesta que me esperaba — Susurró el aludido, imitándolo Shota segundos más tarde.

— Lo siento. La verdad es que… sí… sentí algo cuando dijiste que me salvaste porque soy tu mejor amigo. Quizás… yo no quiera ser solamente tu amigo… Quizás… quiera ser algo más… Que seamos… algo más que sólo amigos…

Ryuhei no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Podía ver cómo débilmente un color rojizo teñía sus mejillas, haciendo juego con su color de cabello.

— ¿Sho-chan? — El aludido lo miró —. Hoy también vamos a dormir juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

El aludido asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entre las sábanas, el par se acariciaba, sintiendo su piel estremecerse con el roce del otro, algo que jamás habían experimentado hasta ese mismo instante. Quizás, antes jamás se habían enamorado realmente, quizás habían estado erróneamente con parejas anteriores, sólo para darse cuenta que el verdadero amor estaba más cerca de lo que ellos mismos sospechaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Por el nerviosismo, Shota en vez de decir “No, gracias”, dice “No, nada” :P


End file.
